Une idée tordue
by TityChacha
Summary: Quand Loki découvre le magnifique sport (et oui, c'est un sport !) qu'est la Zumba et que son esprit un peu tordu s'active, c'est (encore) Tony qui en paie les frais !


**Disclaimer**: L'univers d'_Avengers_, même si on s'en éloigne assez ici, ne nous appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages.

**Pairing** : Tony Stark / Loki, encore et toujours ! Au passage, il s'agit de relations entre deux hommes, donc les non-adeptes du genre peuvent passer leur chemin…

**Rating** : M pour langage et comportement déplacés en présence de jeunes enfants (comprenez un lemon...)

L'idée originale est venue suite à un cours de Zumba et une discussion banale genre: "t'imagine si Loki rentrait dans la salle là maintenant ?" et voilà le résultat...  
Bref quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Première fiction, première OS et premier lemon. Donc de l'indulgence est la bienvenue.  
Et toute remarque, critique, review, sera très appréciée.  
Bonne lecture !  
_Tity et Chacha_

* * *

Loki errait dans New-York, à la recherche d'informations, glanant par-ci par-là quelques détails, qui pourraient lui être utiles en temps voulu. Alors qu'il passait devant une salle aux portes vitrées, il fut attiré à l'intérieur par des cris sauvages de femelles en furies. Le panneau à l'entrée annonçait « Club Fitness : salle de sport et centre de remise en forme », pourtant, il lui semblait être rentré dans un camp d'entraînement pour guerrières déchaînées, genre amazone folles furieuses prêtes à tout pour se venger des mâles qui les ont trahis, en les castrant de préférence. Le dieu des mensonges, qui pourtant en avait déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres en 1 000 ans d'existence passa sa (trop magnifique exceptionnelle et parfaite) tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et resta bouche bée (vision très plaisante sans aucun doute). Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était pour le moins... étrange et inhabituel. Une douzaine de femmes en petites tenues se déhanchaient, sautaient, gesticulaient dans tous les sens, en rythme sur un musique entraînante. Loki rit, une fois de plus, de la stupidité et du ridicule de la race humaine : plus aucune tenue, aucune classe et aucune retenue ! Non mais !

Puis, peu à peu, une idée germa dans sa tête et s'infiltra dans son esprit. Son imagination tournait à plein régime pendant qu'il rêvait de Tony, son amant chéri et adoré, dans les mêmes positions : les fesses en l'air, offert à lui. Mais aussi joueur qu'il était, le dieu n'était pas le moins du monde partageur, aussi il était hors de question que SON chéri, se balance langoureusement devant d'autres yeux que les siens ! Et puis, bien que cela fasse plusieurs mois qu'ils aient enfin accepté leur relation : le monde, l'humanité et l'univers n'étaient pas encore prêts à découvrir que Loki, ennemi public numéro 1, entretenait une liaison solide et torride avec l'Iron Man, héros national et international adulé par les foules.

Le dieu, actuellement en mode pervers «j'ai envie de baiser Tony ici et maintenant », échafauda un plan qu'il mettrait en action dès qu'il le retrouverait, c'est-à-dire le soir même, pour assouvir son désir. Mais d'abord, quelques courses s'imposaient…

_Plus tard dans la soirée, Tour Stark_

« Allez, viens mon chéri, fait moi plaisir pour une fois.

-Pour une fois, pour une fois, bougonna l'homme de fer, t'es un marrant toi…

-Ce ne doit pas être bien difficile si même de pauvres femelles humaines insignifiantes réussissent ! »

Tony s'approcha alors avec méfiance de la télévision, où Loki avait installé le DVD. D'ailleurs, il ignorait comment, puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, tout dieu qu'il était, il ne savait pas utiliser le lecteur DVD dernier cri de Tony qui était parfois une énigme, même pour lui. Le dieu lui tendit alors ce qui se révéla être des haltères.

« Le principe est simple mon amour : tu suis la gentille dame qui t'indique les mouvements dans la boîte en métal, pendant que moi je regarde et je savoure le spectacle de ton délicieux derrière en train de se trémousser _sensuellement _sous mes yeux. »

Tony rougit instantanément : il n'y avait que Loki pour le mettre mal à l'aise ainsi comme une adolescente en plein puberté avec de simples mots, et il se maudit une fois de plus pour çà…

« Putain, t'es un grand malade, un psychopathe, un fétichiste, fils de pu…

-Arrête tout de suite Tony, sinon je te jure que ça va barder pour toi ! Grève de sexe pendant 1 mois ! »

Merde, il est sérieux, pensa Tony les yeux ronds, il veut vraiment que je fasse de… de la Zumba ? Merde, merde, merde… Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué moi…

« Jarvis, verrouille toutes les portes et les accès de mes appartements s'il te plaît, même pour ceux habituellement autorisés à pénétrer sans mon accord… Puis mets-toi en vieille jusqu'à ce que je te sonne à nouveau…

-Bien, monsieur.

-Pourquoi ces précautions ? Tu as peur de te faire attaquer peut-être ?, commenta Loki d'un œil moqueur.

-Je veux bien participer, contre mon grès je précise, à tes jeux pervers, même n'attend tout de même pas de moi que je laisse quelqu'un me voir en train de… danser !

-Allons, ce n'est pas si terrible tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas même très vite apprécier et tu seras bientôt tous excité et priant pour que je comble tes désirs, lança ironiquement Loki avec un coup d'œil lubrique.

-Rêve pas trop mon pote, c'est toi que ce jeu pervers va exciter, pas moi, jamais de la vie !

-Ne parle pas trop vite…et active-toi maintenant !

Tony remarqua que Loki commençait à s'impatienter, chose assez rare chez le dieu. Il tenait vraiment à ce qu'il danse apparemment… Pourquoi, sur tous les dieux existants dans ce monde, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le plus tordu ?

Résigné, bien que un poil -mais juste un poil hein !- impatient, Tony s'empara des sticks et se plaça face à l'écran plat.

Une jeune femme blonde à l'accent brésilien commença par lui présenter le principe de la Zumba tonic. Tony souffla tous au long du discours, ce qui lui valut des remarques désapprobatrices de Loki, qui s'était installée confortablement dans le canapé juste derrière lui, de sorte qu'il avait une vue plongeante sur son postérieur.

Puis la leçon commença réellement. Les mouvements, pourtant assez simples au début, s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure du cours de sorte que bientôt, Tony, tout Iron Man qu'il était avec des mois d'entraînement à courir derrière les méchants, se retrouva essoufflé comme un joggeur du dimanche. Et le pire, c'était la formidable érection qui commençait à montrer le bout de son nez dans son short. Cet état n'était pas dû au cours de Zumba, loin de là, mais aux remarques et petits bruits satisfaits que faisaient régulièrement Loki dans son dos. Mais quand Tony tenta de se retourner, la voix du dieu l'arrêta sur le champ :

« Ne te retourne surtout pas maintenant ou on arrête tout… »

Tony gémit intérieurement, ou pas complétement en fait, hésita un instant, se maudit à nouveau, puis saisit la télécommande pour enclencher la chanson suivante, d'un niveau légèrement supérieur.

Sur cette chanson -Call me maybe -, Tony se défoula et extériorisa toute sa frustration. Et quand résonnèrent les dernières notes, il était à bout de souffle.

Il sentit un mouvement dans son dos mais n'osa bouger, de peur de contrarier son éternel, exigeant et inassouvi amant. Celui-ci tourna plusieurs fois autour de lui avec une expression satisfaite sur le visage : l'expression du chat qui vient d'attraper une souris, une grosse souris ! Puis, toujours avec son sourire nonchalant et moqueur aux lèvres, il saisit l'érection de Tony avec un air entendu du genre : tu vois, je te l'avais dit, j'ai eu raison, j'ai toujours raison en fait (oui, oui, tout ça dans un seul regard…).

Puis, sans un mot, il guida Tony, tremblant, essoufflé et fichtrement excité, dans la salle de bain où il alluma les robinets de l'immense baignoire. Immédiatement, des volutes de fumée s'élevèrent vers le plafond et de la buée apparut sur les miroirs.

« L'eau me paraît un peu trop chaude », fit remarquer Tony

Loki lui répondit d'un regard noir : « Fais-moi confiance un peu ! »

Tony s'apprêtait à riposter d'une remarque cinglante quand il fut arrêté par le changement de couleur de la peau de Loki. Le dieu continua sa transformation en Jötunn tout en se déshabillant. Puis il fixa ses yeux rouges sur Tony et lui ordonna :

« Enlève tes vêtements mon chéri, tu as comblé un de mes fantasmes à moi d'assouvir l'un des tiens…

-Fantasme ? Mais j'ai jamais voulu ça moi ?!

-Arrête, je ne te savais pas si prude ! Tu en as parlé dans ton sommeil…

-Moi, mais non… je… enfin… YESSSSSSS ! »

Le dieu leva les yeux au ciel, puis invita Tony à le suivre dans l'eau chaude du bain, la température de la pièce ayant déjà chutée de plusieurs degrés. Avec Loki dans le bain, Tony ne trouva plus l'eau si chaude que ça et augmenta même la température.

Immergé jusqu'au épaule, Tony se relaxait après tout ce sport quand il sentit les mains, gelées, il faut le dire, de Loki dans son dos, qui commençaient à le masser. Il se tendit instantanément mais sous l'action conjuguée des caresses et des mots doux que Loki lui soufflait à l'oreille, ses muscles se relâchèrent un à un jusqu'à qu'il soit totalement détendu et somnolant, le dos appuyé contre Loki. Ce dernier se saisit alors d'un gel douche, posé sur le bord de la baignoire et en prit une grande portion, avant de s'approcher du torse de Tony. Il passa tout d'abord sa douce main sur l'abdomen, puis remonta peu à peu sur ses pectoraux, s'attardant sur le pourtour du réacteur Ark. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite sensuellement sur les épaules de Tony avant de partir à la conquête de son dos. Elles descendirent délicatement jusqu'à ses fesses avant de passer devant, s'arrêtant juste avant de toucher l'érection de Tony, qui gémit faiblement, totalement abandonné aux mains expertes de son dieu des malices. Loki reprit un peu de savon dans sa main avant de la faire glisser sur ses jambes, depuis les chevilles jusqu'au haut des cuisses, s'arrêtant à nouveau, à l'endroit qui pourtant, demandé le plus d'attentions selon Tony. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette torture, certes délicieuse, mais insatisfaisante, Tony se retourna et s'agenouilla dans la baignoire pour faire face à son amant.

S'entama alors un long et délicieux combat entre leur langue et leurs mains, entrecoupé parfois par les frissons de Tony, frissons de froid certes, mais aussi de plaisir. Ils se rapprochaient peu à peu, et la magie opérait : leurs deux érections tendues se frottaient légèrement entre eux, provoquant de nouveaux soupirs et gémissements.

« Tony, s'il te plaît écoute-moi, avant de me sauter dessus comme d'habitude…

-He, je te saute jamais dess…

-Chuuuuut ! Promets-moi quelque chose.

-De quoi ?

-Promets-moi que si je te fais mal, ou que si ça deviens trop insupportable pour toi, tu me demanderas t'arrêter.

-Je… Oui bien sûr… »

Alors, le dieu d'Asgard, fit lentement mais sûrement descendre ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'homme de fer et introduisit un, puis deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Tony, désormais habitué à ce petit rituel, ne ressentie aucune douleur, si ce n'est un peu d'inconfort provoqué par la température des doigts de Loki.

« Oh putain, c'est… froid !

-C'est le principe, mon chéri. C'est pourquoi on appelle les Jötunn, les géants _de glace…_

-Arrête de parler merde, et active un peu ! »

Ok, commandant ! Loki le pris au mot et rajouta un troisième doigt avant de les mouvoir, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément. Ce n'était plus de faibles soupirs qui s'échappaient de Tony, mais de véritables gémissements de plaisir, qui se faisaient plus forts, au fur et à mesure que Loki touchait sa prostate.

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Tony décida d'agir et prit son courage, ou plutôt l'érection bleutée de Loki, à deux mains, entamant de lents vas-et-viens, faisant à son tour gémir son partenaire…

Les deux hommes étaient à bout de souffle et à bout de nerfs. Tony lança son regard le plus pervers et le plus lubrique à Loki, afin que celui-ci comprenne qu'il était grand temps de satisfaire leur désir à tous les deux… Loki déplaça alors ses deux mains sur les fesses de Tony, provoquant de nouveaux frissons, et le souleva avant de le faire se rasseoir, d'une traite, sur son érection.

L'instant qui suivit sembla figé pour les deux hommes. Le dieu prenait peu à peu possession du corps qui l'entourait, tandis que Tony se retenait de hurler face à la différence de température entre son antre brûlante et le membre glacé de son amant.

Puis leur monde parut exploser quand Loki fit se soulever Tony et entama des allers retours. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, chacun essayant de faire durer le plus longtemps possible cette expérience fabuleuse, mais les émotions étaient trop fortes et ils éjaculèrent chacun leur tour, Loki venant après que Tony se soit contracté violemment autour de lui.

Pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent, on n'entendit rien d'autre en provenance de la salle de bain de Tony Stark, que les souffles chaotiques des deux hommes après cet effort intense et divinement bon. Puis le grand Tony Stark lui-même brisa ce silence pour déclarer :

« Il faut que je nous inscrive à un cours de zumba nous ! »


End file.
